


Tall, Cool, One

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Holiday Drabble requests [17]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Beaches, Christmas, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Human AU, Lifeguards, Police, sexy romp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: Marianne and Dawn head to the beach for Christmas Vacation.





	Tall, Cool, One

Marianne felt weird listening to Christmas music when it was sunny and warm out and while she was wearing a purple bikini and jean shorts. Yet here she was, spending Christmas on a beach with her sister. 

Their father had bought this trip for the girls as their Christmas present, an all expense paid winter vacation to California’s Neptune’s Beach for two weeks while he was in Europe on a working vacation. This winter break was also part business for the sisters, as Dawn was looking at transferring colleges to be closer to her boyfriend Sunny, while Marianne was thinking of attending graduate school at the local university. She had a special meeting lined up with one of the professors who was still in town for the holidays, for a tour and to discuss the program they had. That was only going to take a day, maybe two; after that, it was all fun in the sun. 

Marianne parked her little VW bug, a bright purple bug with a trail of butterflies painted in a rainbow of colors along the sides. It had been a gift from her parents when she turned sixteen and Marianne had kept the car in perfect condition ever since. Especially after her mother died, driving the little car was like holding her mother’s hand. Every time she got behind the wheel, she could feel the love her mother had put into picking the car and painting it. 

Dawn jumped out of the car with a whoop of joy. “YES!! This is so awesome!!” She threw her arms into the air and ran around in a circle, her blonde hair catching the sun's rays and making her look a great deal like a sparkling pixie in her glittering yellow bikini, matching shorts and flip flops. 

Marianne laughed and agreed. “It’s pretty nice.” 

She turned to look at the beach over the top of her sunglasses, a vast length of sand and blue, blue ocean looking sweet and inviting. She hadn’t been to the beach since she was little, when Dawn was a toddler, when her mom was still alive. It had been one of those days, beautiful, a long, beautiful day where everything had gone perfectly. She sighed turning back to face her sister. 

“So where is Sunny meeting you?” Marianne asked as she leaned into the car to pull out a large picnic basket and to grab her blanket. Her plan was to lay on the beach and read while eating very large sandwiches and the doughnut she had snuck into the basket. 

“Oh he said he would meet me at Newport dock, then we are going to go whale watching!” Dawn jumped up and down, her fists under her bright smile. “I love whales!! And Sunny said we might see dolphins too!!” 

Marianne chuckled. Her sister had a way of making everything bright and happy. “You have your phone?” 

Dawn sighed. “You asked me this before we left the hotel room Marianne--yes.” 

Marianne ignored her and continued. “You have some money, credit cards and mace?” 

Dawn sighed. “Yes mother.” 

Marianne set the basket on the hood of her car. “Hey, attitude. You are my responsibility.” 

Dawn stuck her tongue out at her sister. “I’m twenty years old Marianne.” 

“And?” Marianne gave her a look which only made her little sister laugh. 

“You are so silly. So, you okay, can I go?” 

Marianne nodded. “Yep, I’m just going to stake myself out a claim of beach and read my book.” 

Dawn frowned. “You’re not even going to surf.” Dawn shook her head before she asked. “You sure you don’t wanna go with Sunny and me?” 

Marianne shook her head. “Nope, some time alone reading my book sounds great.” 

Dawn shook her head. “You are so weird sis. All you do is read for your degree and write papers. I would think you would want a break from reading.” 

Marianne laughed. “I’m going to go swimming too...maybe. You go have a good time, okay?” 

“Oh I will! Sunny is going to drop me off tonight, so don’t wait up!” Dawn waved before she turned and took off. 

Marianne yelled. “DO YOU HAVE CONDOMS??!!” 

Dawn screamed back throwing her hands into the air. “ARRGGH!!!!” 

Marianne sighed with a chuckle and shook her head before she walked over to the stairs that led down to the beach looking for a prime spot for reading. 

* 

Marianne made her way down the beach. The beach had several people on it, but it wasn't as crowded as it would have been during the high period of summer. She smiled, admiring the locale; it was a lovely beach. She walked down the beach a little bit further, but not wanting to be too far away from her car when she saw a small group of women, and two men, all gathered around...she stopped to stare, standing among the small crowd of people was a very tall man. 

* 

The man was quite tall, with dark hair slicked back, wet from a previous swim she would hazard a guess. Even from where she was walking, Marianne could see that he had a sharply pointed nose and chin. She took several steps toward the small group. She felt like a moth being drawn to a flame as she came close enough that she caught a glimpse of blue eyes when the man turned to answer another question from one of the many women surrounding him. She watched him as he moved, speaking to a couple of the crowd, two older women, pointing out to the water. A few of the women laughed and moved away opening a spot around him so that Marianne could get a better look when she walked closer, not quite taking the spot, but filling up the space enough that no one else was going to walk in front of her. 

The tall man had very broad shoulders, a thin waist and hips. She swallowed when she saw the seductive patch of dark hair at his chest, her eyes slowly gliding down his stomach to his swim shorts where she could see a hint of dark hair just under his belly button, a thin line that disappeared behind the band of his orange swim trunks. Her eyes continued down over his slender, yet muscular legs...like a swimmer or runner, then right back up again, her eyes repeating the journey in reverse only this time she noticed the whistle around his neck, the same shade of orange as his trunks. He was a lifeguard! 

As her brain processed the new information, she caught the sound of the man talking. Did he have an accent? He did! Scottish by the sound of it. She giggled to herself...wow, he was hot. Not the typical attractive guy, but she thought he was still very handsome, and Scottish. No wonder all these women were hanging around him like they were. And if she wasn’t mistaken, it didn’t look like the man had a clue that all these people were asking for help just so they could be near him. She could be wrong--though she didn’t think she was--the man was completely oblivious. 

For a moment she thought about stepping closer. She wouldn’t mind saying ‘hi’ to such an attractive lifeguard, but he seemed a bit overwhelmed at the moment and she wasn’t here to socialize, she was here to relax, get some sun, eat sandwiches and read a book. A perfect Christmas break before she headed off for graduate school. 

Marianne turned to walk away, though she glanced over her shoulder once. Looking at the tall, Scottish lifeguard caused a song to pop into Marianne’s head, Robert Plant's voice, smooth and sexy began to sing in her mind. 

“Lighten up baby, I'm in love with you. 

I'm so tall and you're so cute. 

Let's play wild like wild cats do. 

You're gonna rock your tall cool one…” 

She giggled to herself, tall, cool one, she thought with a grin as she made her way down the beach a little further to find a place to enjoy her afternoon. 

* 

Bog sighed. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the small crowd of people around him broke up allowing him to return to his lifeguard chair. He didn’t understand at all why this always happened to him when he was on duty. It was like a flash mob would form around him the moment he stepped foot on the sand. It was definitely weird and he didn’t understand it at all. He sighed again, had just started to turn to walk back over to the lifeguard chair when he caught sight of a woman laying out her blanket. Bog stumbled, tripping over his own feet or sand--he wasn’t sure which--when he turned and saw her. He had never in all his life seen a more beautiful woman. 

She was petite, tiny really, she might have come up to the middle of his chest with short brown hair and large eyes. As he watched, she slipped out of her shorts. Bog felt like a perv staring at her, watching her in her purple bikini, but when she turned a little to the side, on her hip, he saw a purple butterfly tattoo resting just at her hip bone. Bog turned quickly away and began to make his way over to the chair. Damn it, he shouldn’t have been staring, but now that little butterfly was going to be burned into his brain. 

“Fucking eejit,” he muttered to himself. 

* 

Marianne made herself comfortable, pulled out her sunscreen and began to rub it over her arms when a male voice, with a hint of a southern accent, drifted over her. “You need some help with that buttercup?” 

Marianne turned around with a frown to see a blond man dressed in a navy blue shirt and short police uniform, leaning against his bike. He grinned at her from under his matching bike helmet, with perfectly straight, white teeth and bright green eyes. He was handsome, quite handsome, but something about the man immediately had Marianne on alert. 

“Hey buttercup.” He reached up and tilted his helmet at her. 

Marianne frowned. “My name is Marianne--not buttercup.” 

The man smiled. “Well I’m Officer Knight, Roland Knight. Pleased to meet you Marianne. I ain’t seen you on the beach before.” Roland kicked his bike stand into place and stepped closer before he crouched down and rested his arms on his knees and within her personal bubble. Marianne wrinkled her nose in annoyance, turning around to face him. 

“You are just as pretty as a picture.” Roland smiled, though his eyes were anywhere but her face. “Made me think of a field of buttercups. Pretty little flowers, just like you.” 

Marianne scowled, her eyes glancing over at his badge. It could be fake, but she was going to err on the side of caution and assume he was telling her the truth. She wasn’t an expert on men, but she knew a snake when she saw one. She had been hurt in the past by a good looking boy who couldn’t keep it in his pants or his hands off other women. Marianne recognized that same self assured asinine attitude immediately in Officer Knight. 

Marianne ignored him as she continued rubbing sunscreen on herself. “Did you want something officer?” she asked without looking at him. 

Roland frowned. Usually when he approached a woman, he had her complete attention, but this one looked like she might be a challenge. “You need some help with that sunscreen Marianne?” 

Marianne turned to glare at him over her shoulder. She felt her irritation with him grow just by him using her name. “Don’t you have a beach to patrol?” 

He smiled. The sun seemed to catch that smile and twinkle off his perfect white teeth. “Helping pretty young women with their sunscreen is part of the job princess.” 

Marianne started to say something when a tall, lean shadow blocked out the sunlight. “Is Officer Roland bothering you miss?” 

Marianne turned her head up to see the tall, good-looking lifeguard standing there with his hands on his thin hips. 

Roland stood up. “What the hell do you want Bog. Don’t you have some old ladies you need to fish out of the ocean or some book to read or something?” 

Bog narrowed his eyes. This close Marianne could see that his eyes were the same shade of blue as the winter sky over the ocean. 

Bog snarled. “Part of my duties are to also make sure that everyone is getting to enjoy their time on the beach, without being harassed.” 

Roland laughed. “I’m not harassing the pretty lady, just thought I would see if she needed help with her sunscreen.” 

Bog looked down at Marianne. “Do you want his help?” 

Marianne smiled. “Not particularly.” 

Roland managed to look stricken, giving Marianne what many would consider an attractive pout. 

Bog turned his attention back to Roland. “Why don’t you go take your bike and ride off before I have to call Brutus and tell him that you’re lollygagging around instead of doing your patrol work, like making sure people aren’t letting their dogs shit on the beach without picking it up.” 

Roland gave Bog a sour look before he turned back to Marianne, pulling out a card from the breast pocket of his shirt, right behind his badge. 

“If you need any help, tour of the town, an attractive dinner date, maybe you decide you wanna go to the beach side Christmas dance tonight…” He gave her a meaningful smile. “ ...then give me a call buttercup.” Roland winked at her. “I’m always happy to take a pretty girl dancing.” Roland turned and gave Bog a dirty look. “Don’t you need to go sit on your bench or go find a lost kid or something?” 

Bog smiled. “Goodbye Roland.” 

Roland walked over to his bike, grabbed it and headed back up the beach to the sidewalk. Bog turned to Marianne with a faint, but noticeable reddening of his cheeks. “Sorry about that miss.” 

“Marianne,” she said, maybe a little too quickly. 

Bog blinked in surprise. “I’m sorry, what?” 

“My name: it’s Marianne Summerfield. ” Marianne stood up and put her hand out to him, only realizing as the man wrapped his hand around hers that her palm was greasy from the sunblock. 

She winced as he shook her hand. His hand was large, not too large for his size, but his hand swallowed hers. His long, slender fingers wrapped around her hand holding her firmly as he shook her hand. She wondered for a moment if the man was also a pianist with fingers like that! 

He smiled at her and unlike Roland Knight, this man’s teeth were crooked. For some unknown reason, Marianne found that perfectly delightly. 

“Bog, Bog King,” he said softly. “It’s a pleasure Marianne.” 

For a long second, they both seemed reluctant to release the others hand, and simply stared at each other until Bog finally pulled his hand back. 

“Ah, Roland is persistent, so if he gives you any problems I’m right over there.” He pointed at the lifeguard chair that sat up high enough for him to have a clear view out into the ocean and down the beach on either side of the chair. “It’s winter break, so the beach isn’t overly crowded like it would be during the summer…” Bog frowned. Stupid Bog he muttered mentally to himself. She doesn’t care about that…and on top of that, when he looked over at her his eyes wandered down to that tiny hip tattoo. He swallowed and cast his eyes down at the sand again. Eejit Bog, he chided himself. You are such an eejit. 

Marianne smiled, glancing toward the lifeguard chair and back to him. She pressed her lips together sensing that Bog was going to walk off and realized she didn’t want him to… 

“So, ah, are you only a lifeguard?” She asked, then mentally kicked herself at the same time because she sounded stupid, as if she was criticizing his job, which she wasn’t! A lifeguard was important! They saved lives, she respected that! 

Bog shrugged. “No, I do this during Christmas break and the summer break from the college, I actually teach oceanography at the university.” 

Marianne blinked. “You’re a professor?” 

Bog blushed looking down at the sand as if the sand had answers on how to talk to beautiful women. “Yeah...I specialize in marine geology. I do this for extra money and I love the beach.” He glanced up to smile shyly at her. “My cousin is out of town for the holidays so he is lending me his beach house for the break.” Bog pointed down the beach. “It’s just a mile or so down that way, so I can walk to work.” 

Marianne giggled. “That must be really nice, I mean to be able to walk to work.” She felt so awkward! She carried on though. “I’m actually here to tour the university myself. My father paid for my sister and I to spend Christmas here together because he has to work overseas this year, but I’m looking into the graduate school, in marine botany and my sister is a freshman, so it's sort of a working vacation. She is transferring here to be closer to her boyfriend.” Oh god Marianne, why did you blurt that all out, she wondered with a barely concealed cringe, rambling on like you have diarrhea of the mouth!. 

Bog smiled. “Well, if you would like, I could take you on a tour of the college. I’m not on lifeguard duty until later in the afternoon, just a half shift. I could take you on a tour, buy you lunch, and if you want, we could go to the Neptune’s Shore Annual Christmas party today. It’s held down the beach…” Here Bog pointed in the direction the party was going to be held. “ I’m going alone...well, I’m only going because my sister is working the party and she is making me. Her name is Willow King--she is a local DJ...really up and coming.” Bog groaned under his breath. That sounded so...he wasn’t even sure what it sounded like, but he couldn’t believe he had asked this woman out after chasing off Roland. Marianne probably thought he was some sort of… “You know I ah, I didn’t chase Roland off just so I could be a jerk in his place, I’m sorry if asking you…” 

“I would love to,” Marianne cut him off with a smile. “My sister has plans with her boyfriend tomorrow too, so my plan was to sit on the beach and read again, but an early tour of the college, lunch, a party...sounds great.” 

Bog blinked in shock before he added. “Oh ah, you can bring your sister and her boyfriend to the party if you want, it's not a problem.” 

Marianne grinned, her cheeks red. “Thank you Bog, that is very sweet. They would love a party.” 

Bog’s smile began wider. Marianne felt a flutter in her chest; he really was quite attractive. 

“Ah, so would you like to just meet me here tomorrow around nine in the morning?” Bog asked. 

Marianne nodded. “I would.” 

Bog blushed brighter. “Well, ah...I’ll let you go back to your…” He pointed at the blanket. 

Marianne glanced at her blanket like she had forgotten it was there and quickly asked. “Do you get a lunch break?” 

Bog nodded. “Aye.” 

Marianne grinned. “Well, if you are free, I have a couple of sandwiches...if you would…” 

“Aye,” Bog blurted out quickly followed by. “Oh I mean, yes that would be nice.” 

Marianne giggled. “See you in…?” 

“Ah, a couple of hours?” Bog asked and Marianne nodded. 

Bog was about to say something else when his named was called, both of them looking over to see two young women waving at him. 

Bog smiled at Marianne. “Well, I’ll see you in a couple of hours--work calls.” 

“I look forward to it,” Marianne said softly. 

She watched Bog jog up the beach and her eyes widened. On the man’s back was a tattoo between his shoulder blades of a pirate ship with a ribbon that looked to be whipping in an unseen wind with the words, “Love is like a Tide Bringing You Home.” Marianne smiled, her cheeks red and her eyes twinkled. This little vacation was off to a good start. 

* 

Marianne had dozed off when she felt a gentle touch on her shoulder followed by a soft voice saying her name in a lithe tone. “Marianne?” 

Her eyes came open to see Bog crouched beside her. He smiled. “Sorry to wake you. I wasn’t…” 

Marianne pushed herself up, her book sliding off her chest. “OH no, no--it’s fine.” 

Bog smiled. “You were sleeping peacefully, felt like a shame to wake you up.” 

Marianne laughed, pulled off her sunglass and set them down on her blanket. “No, I’m glad you did.” 

Bog smiled and reached over to the side where Marianne just now noticed the two plastic lidded cups. Bog held them up. “I brought you a Cherry Pineapple Lemonade. If you don’t want it that’s fine. I wasn’t sure what to bring. It’s nonalcoholic though…” 

Marianne beamed. “Oh, thank you!” 

She took the drink taking a sip through the straw. The drink managed to be both sweet and tart. She smiled at the lifeguard. “It’s delicious, thank you.” 

Bog grinned. “I’m glad you like it.” 

Marianne motioned to her blanket for Bog to sit. He moved closer and sat, crossing his long legs. Marianne barely resisted the urge to lean over and touch his knee--or any other part of him. He was very...touchable. 

Bog smiled taking a sip of his drink as Marianne pulled out the sandwiches. “Do you like tuna?” 

Bog grinned. “Perfect. I love tuna.” 

Marianne beamed. Definitely a great start. 

* 

They talked and ate their lunch like old friends, having a great deal in common. Marianne learned that Bog’s father had been a fisherman back in Scotland, which was where Bog got his love of the ocean, riding on fishing boats with his Da. He had moved to the states with his mother when he earned this teaching job three years ago, just after his father had passed. He had explained that he didn’t want to leave his mother alone in Scotland; he had family there, but he had already lost one parent and he was going to be damned if he didn’t spend as much time as he could with his mother. All of which made Marianne fall a little in love with him. 

Marianne told him about growing up with her father being a successful international banker, her mother a gardener with her own local show back home, and her little sister, who was planning on going to school for design. She told him about her dream of teaching and doing research, about how her passion for the ocean developed from summers spent on the beach and a summer of learning how to surf. That conversation had led to her learning that Bog could surf, loved surfing...and she was another step in love with him, just as Bog had taken his own steps to falling for her. 

In the hour they had for lunch, they talked about everything. By the time Bog had to go back on duty, Marianne had realized, if nothing else, she had made a friend. Bog was intelligent, gentle, sweet, loved his mother (though he had groaned when he told her about the million blind dates he had found himself on because of her, though Marianne picked up on the humor in his protest. He may hate it, but he loved his mother.) She learned that he loved what he did, both teaching and being a lifeguard; he loved the ocean like a second home. Bog loved the ocean with a passion that equaled her own. 

She couldn’t recall liking someone as much as she liked Bog at this moment. She knew at that moment that she wanted to know him even more, to learn everything there was to learn about this tall, gruff-looking, attractive man. 

He stood and stretched his arms over his head, giving Marianne a full, fantastic view of his long, lean swimmer’s body. She felt all her primitive sexual responses go into overdrive at the sight of his long torso, the way his trunks rode low on his lips...those eyes, that smile...she could eat him up slowly like a rich dessert, run her tongue gradually up from his stomach to his chest and back again...enjoying every inch of him. She could see why the man drew a crowd around him. 

The song popped back in her head teasingly as Robert Plant crooned. “'cause I'm your tall cool one, and I'm built to please.” Marianne smirked to herself. He was indeed. 

Bog smiled at her, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. “See you tomorrow?” he asked with a lift of his brow transforming his narrow, sharp-angled face from strangely handsome to downright sexy...pure sex and the man didn’t even realize it. 

Marianne nodded with a bright smile. “Definitely.” 

* 

On the way home that evening Marianne hummed along with the song “Tall, Cool One” which she had playing loudly in the car. When she had returned to the car later that day she had gone on a search, looking for the tape that had the song one it. She knew she had the song somewhere on a tape cassette, and after a great deal of searching while she waited in the car for Dawn, she had found it, an old cassette tape that her mother had made her one summer years ago. Marianne had had a tape player put into the VW just for these tapes that had belonged to her mother. Marianne had shoved the tape into the player and had repeated the song three times on the return drive to the hotel, each time singing along with Robert Plant, just a little louder than the time before. 

Dawn had said nothing, but she did pay attention to her big sister. Marianne wasn’t the type of person to listen to a song over and over again, even when it was a song that she liked. So the fact that Marianne had listened to this one song, over and over again was suspicious. Marianne hadn’t noticed the suspicious look that her little sister was giving her, her arms crossed over her chest and watching Marianne’s every move. Marianne was too involved in singing and thinking about a tall, cool lifeguard with a pirate ship tattoo. 

Marianne sang loudly. 

“With my one hand loose I aim to satisfy. 

You like my loving machine, I like your bloodshot eyes. 

Real gone girl jumping back with the beat. 

I'll be your tall cool one with those crazy feet. 

Lighten up baby, I'm in love with you.” 

Marianne turned and grinned at her sister. Dawn finally leaned over and turned down the song. 

“All right--who is he and where did you meet him?” Dawn asked. 

Marianne blushed. “Whatever are you talking about?” 

Dawn narrowed her eyes. “Okay sis, you’ve listened to that song three times and are now on your fourth, AND you’re singing along with it. Plus…” She moved her finger in a circle by her sister’s face. “What’s with all the smiling?” 

“What makes you think I met someone?” Marianne asked though she couldn’t stop smiling. 

Dawn pursed her lips. “Really? You’re going to play stupid with me?” 

Marianne giggled. “Okay yes, I met someone. His name is Bog King and he is a professor and a lifeguard. He was at the beach working today. He asked me out tomorrow. He is going to take me on a tour of the university, dinner and to a Christmas party on the beach where his sister is working as a DJ. He also invited you and Sunny to the Christmas party.” 

Dawn squealed wiggling in her seat. “You met someone!! Okay tell me all about him, what’s he look like?” 

Dawn gave her sister a wide eyed expectant look. 

Marianne blushed as she drove. “Well, he’s very tall, like TALL, black hair and the bluest eyes I have ever seen! Thin, but not skinny--more like slender with lean muscles…” Her voice became all soft and lustful before she added. “And, he’s from Scotland.” 

Dawn’s eyes were as large as saucers. “What? So, does that mean he has an accent?” 

Marianne nodded. “He does.” 

Dawn squealed. “Oh MY GOD Marianne!! It’s like you found a guy from a romance book!” 

Marianne laughed. “He doesn’t look like that exactly. He’s different though, and nice.” She smiled. “And interesting. He teaches oceanography, likes to read...has a tattoo on his back…” Her voice became dreamy again as she spoke about him. She took a breath. “Though I did run into this police officer, you know, one of those who rides a bike, blond hair, green eyes, dimple in his chin, fashion magazine good looking, but he was pushy.” 

Dawn made a face. “One of those guys who knows he’s good looking?” 

Marianne nodded and Dawn made a face again before she muttered. “I hate guys like that.” 

Marianne chuckled. “Yeah, Bog chased him off.” 

Dawn grinned. “I can’t wait to meet him.” 

Marianne smiled happily. “I can’t wait for you to meet him too.” 

* 

The next day Marianne was waiting outside her car, parked in the same place where she had parked yesterday. She wore a simple lavender, sleeveless sundress with a square neckline and a plain brown belt around her waist. She wore a simple pair of brown sandals with a strap around her ankles. She had a white bikini on underneath, just in case. 

She was looking out at the ocean when she heard her named called and turned with a smile on her face on to see that it was Roland. Marianne groaned. 

Roland was dressed in street clothes, lime green shorts, a denim blue shirt, and boat shoes. He had his blonde hair styled in such a way that a little curl lay fashionably on his forehead, his smile so perfect that Marianne was sure if the sun reflected off those teeth, she would go blind. “Hey Marianne, surprise seeing you here,” Roland drawled, his southern accent on full display. 

Marianne frowned. “Hello Roland--what are you doing here?” 

Roland came over and leaned on his arm on the roof of her car, not noticing the way Marianne wrinkled her nose at him as he spoke, that blinding smile firmly in place. Marianne was sure he thought his smile was charming, and maybe it was, but Roland’s smile didn’t compare to a certain crooked tooth grin. 

Roland purred when he spoke. “I’m just here on my day off, taking in the sun, appreciating the ladies.” He grinned, giving her a once over which made her feel like her skin was crawling. “So what are you doing down here today? Waiting for me maybe?” 

“I believe she is here waiting for me.” 

Marianne and Roland turned to see Bog walking toward them. He was dressed in jeans, a simple white t-shirt with a short sleeved red, black and white plaid shirt over the top of that and wearing a pair well worn monk-strap ankle boots. 

Roland looked shocked. “Seriously?” He turned to look at Marianne. “You’re not serious are you? You’re here to see him?” He pointed a thumb at Bog. 

Marianne smiled prettily. “I am. He’s taking me on a tour of the university, dinner and to a Christmas party tonight.” 

Roland frowned. “You’re going to that Neptune’s Shore Annual Christmas party?” 

Marianne smiled and nodded. “I am.” 

Roland continued to frown as if processing what was going on was difficult for him. “With him?” He pointed at Bog. “Willingly?” 

Marianne smiled. “I’m not sure what you find so hard about this concept. Bog is an attractive man. I’m sure you’ve noticed the way women flock around him when he’s at work.” 

Bog frowned, blinking in confusion and wrinkling his nose with a clear question in his eyes as Marianne continued. “He is also intelligent, kind, gentle and looks damn good in a pair of swim trunks. I like him very much and I’m very much looking forward to going to the party with him.” 

Bog blushed, but he was smiling. Never in all his life had a woman said so many nice things about him. He wasn’t sure what his mother had planned for him for Christmas, but nothing was going to top the gift that Marianne Summerfield had just given him. 

Roland made a sour face. “I don’t understand women.” 

Marianne smiled brightly. “No, you clearly don’t.” 

That was the moment their conversation was interrupted by a high pitched voice that was only an octave or two away from breaking glass. 

“ROLAND!! There you are!” 

Everyone turned to see a young woman in a floral print sundress heading their way. The young woman was cute, with her brown hair in a bob cut, bright, slightly upturned brown eyes, petite little mouth and a cute figure, but she certainly didn’t have the sex appeal that someone like Roland was looking for. 

She hurried over, grabbing Roland by the arm and leaning in to kiss his cheek. Roland looked surprised as he murmured. “Rose?” 

Rose smiled. “Yes, it’s me!! Your father said you might be down here. I just got in last night!” 

Bog and Marianne looked between each other as the young woman named Rose looked between them. “Hi! Are you both friends of Roland’s?” 

Bog chuckled. “Sort of.” 

Rose put her hand out while keeping her other arm around Roland’s. “I’m Rose, Roland’s fiancee.” 

Bog took her hand. “Ah, really. I didn’t realize he was engaged. I’m Bog.” 

He stepped aside to let Marianne take her hand. “Marianne.” 

Rose smiled sweetly. “It’s so nice to meet you both.” 

Roland smiled a little awkwardly while Rose, completely oblivious smiled happily. “I’ve been in New Zealand for work, but surprise! I was able to come back to the states for the holidays!!” She giggled happily grinning at Roland. “Happy to see me?” 

Roland nodded still looking like a man in shock. “Ah, yeah, yes, I mean of course I am Rose.” 

Rose grinned. “Well, it was nice to meet you both. Are you going to be at the annual beach party? I was so happy that I was just going to make it back for the party. I simply love it!” 

Bog grinned. “Yes we are. Look forward to seeing you both there.” 

Rose wrinkled her nose with a smile then proceeded to drag Roland off. “Come on Roland! Let’s go have breakfast--I have so much to tell you!” 

Marianne and Bog turned together to watch Roland being dragged away. 

Bog chuckled. “Ciod an amadan.” 

Marianne looked over at him. “What?” 

Bog smiled. “I just said he’s an idiot.” 

Marianne laughed. “Yeah, I think he is.” 

Bog smiled. “So, you ready?” 

Marianne nodded. “Am I driving or…” 

Bog smiled. “I thought you might want to drive for two reasons: it would be good for you to learn your way around if you are going to be living here for school; and, if you want to make a quick getaway at anytime you can take off.” 

Marianne smiled softly at him. “I can’t see me wanting to get away from you Bog.” 

Bog blushed. 

* 

Marianne had a great time. 

Bog gave her a perfect tour of the university, taking her all over the campus, introducing her to a few professors who were working through the holidays, a couple of graduate students in the department, also working through the holiday, as well as some of the regular custodial staff. He had whispered to her that it was always a good idea to stay on the good side of the people who cleaned your office. It was respectful and kind he had said, and besides, everyone had learned not to cross the janitors after a professor named Portwood had found garbage strewn across her desk after being rude and dismissive to one of the janitorial staff. 

He took her out to lunch at a seafood place called The Deep End where they shared an order of fish tacos and shared a super large margarita in a margarita glass that was big enough to serve as a bathtub for a toddler! 

Late that afternoon Marianne drove Bog home to the house where he was staying for the summer. (He actually lived on a houseboat the rest of the year, preferring to live on the water. He was currently house sitting for his cousin who was away for the holiday. Bog told her about how his cousin Theo had come home after being away to find a teenager squatting in his house). The house was indeed within walking distance of the stretch of beach where they had met. As they pulled into the driveway, Marianne knew she was gaping like a fish. The house was huge!! While most of the ocean side property was expensive, the houses tended to occupy small sections of land, building upward instead of outward. This house did both. It was built in top of a triangle point, with one half of the house being two stories, while the rest of the hour was long. Where they were parked was clearly the back of the house which from here, Marianne could see was all white. 

Bog smiled as he got out, leaning down to look in the passenger side window. “Wanna quick tour?” 

Marianne grinned. “Yeah I do.” 

Bog chuckled and motioned her out of the car. “Come on, I’ll give you the five cent tour.” 

The interior of the house looked like it had come from the pages of a Lives of the Rich and You are too Poor to Even Look at This House magazine. The outside of the house was white, the inside was the same, all whites with light greys thrown in to break up the endless expanse of white. The part of the house that faced the ocean was nearly all glass, more like large glass walls than windows, with a stunning view of the beach and ocean. 

Outside in the front of the house, there was a marble patio, a three tiered pool, and the biggest fire pit Marianne had ever seen in her life! 

She and Bog were standing on the porch looking out at the slowly setting sun when Marianne asked in a hushed voice. “What does your cousin do? Does he run the mafia?” 

Bog laughed. “Thang...oh sorry Theo--Thang’s a nickname from when we were kids. Anyway, Thang runs a successful special effects company. He used his talent and as he always says, lack of social skills…” Here Bog chuckled. “...to make himself a lot of money. He and his wife do a lot of traveling and I do a lot of house sitting.” 

Marianne shook her head. “Wow, this is amazing.” 

Bog smiled, the words tumbling out without him giving them much thought. “Well, if you like, you and your sister can stay here for a few days. I can head over to my boat and…” 

Marianne blinked in shock at him. “Bog, that...you just met me...why?” 

Bog smiled and shrugged shyly, realizing he had meant exactly what he had said. “I don’t know...I trust you.” 

She smiled and reached out to take his hand. “You know, I think that has got to be the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.” 

Bog smiled softly, then blinked in surprise as Marianne hopped up and placed a light kiss on his lips. She dropped back down and smiled brightly at him. “I might take you up on it, but I’m pretty sure this place is big enough you wouldn’t have to go to your boat.” 

Bog blushed and shrugged. “There are six bedrooms, so you’re probably correct.” 

Marianne laughed softly. “I better get going so I can change for the party. Any suggestions on what to wear?” 

Bog was blushing furiously, his smile threatening to make his cheeks ache. “Ah, no, just maybe wear a swimsuit underneath.” 

Marianne smiled. “I’ll wear my most Christmasy one.” 

Bog laughed in response. 

* 

Marianne pulled up into the parking lot having finally found a spot after a few circles around the lot. She was to meet Dawn and Sunny here (Dawn had gone over to Sunny's place to get ready), then she was to meet Bog down at the party. He had said he would be waiting for her and her family at the edge of the party facing the parking lot. The party was by invite only. 

As Marianne got out of the VW, she could see the party on the beach. There were several large Christmas trees made from a teepee of green lights and red lights with a large star on the top of each. There were beach chairs, umbrellas and beach balls everywhere along with bright lights so that there were very few shadowy places in the party center. A large tent had been set up, much like for a wedding reception and from that she could see, flashing multicolored lights with rock and dance versions of Christmas songs being played loudly. 

She had decided to wear a sparkling red bikini (which she had rushed out and bought only a few hours ago) with a halter top and a short red wraparound skirt (with a pocket for her phone and ID) and matching flip flops. Her heart was beating a mile a minute as she looked out onto the beach trying to spot Bog. 

She felt her heart leap into her throat when she saw him. He was standing just off to the side of the main body of the party, holding two drinks. He had a Santa hat on, flip flops and was dressed in a pair of red swim trunks and a white dress shirt which he had left unbuttoned. The soft breeze coming off the ocean moved the shirt and the colorful lights played across his chest and abdomen. Marianne sucked in her bottom lip, watching Bog when she heard her sister’s voice at her ear. “Why don’t you go down there and jump him, you animal.” 

Marianne jumped a foot turning around to see her sister and Sunny. Marianne smacked her sister on the shoulder. “God Dawn! You scared the life out of me!” 

Dawn giggled holding Sunny’s hand. The two of them looked like the perfect couple dressed in matching red and green with Dawn in a red and green one piece and cut off denim shorts and Sunny wearing white trunks with a Hawaiian inspired shirt that had Christmas trees instead of palm trees dancing across the fabric. 

“You shouldn’t look so much like a hungry shark.” Dawn grinned glancing over at the party to the tall man waiting just outside the party’s ring. It was shadowy so Dawn couldn’t get a really good look at the man. “I’m guessing by your hungry look, that’s Bog right there?” Dawn asked. 

Marianne nodded. “Yep, that’s him.” 

Dawn whistled. “He is tall.” 

Sunny stood on tiptoe to look. “I thought the name Bog King sounded familiar. He is really popular with the ladies, though he doesn't date. I don’t even think he knows he’s popular with the ladies, but he’s a nice guy. His classes fill up pretty quick. Last summer he rescued a little girl who had gotten pulled out into the water. Saved her life.” 

Marianne glanced down at Sunny. “Really?” 

He nodded. “Yep, it was all over the news. Parents offered a reward, but Bog wouldn’t take it, said he was doing his job.” 

Marianne smiled and sighed softly. 

Dawn giggled. “So when’s the wedding?” 

Marianne smacked her sister again without looking over at her; Dawn just giggled. “So are we going or are we going to stand here while you undress him with your eyes?” Dawn asked. 

Marianne blushed. “Come on.” 

* 

Bog’s heart did a double somersault when he saw Marianne coming down the beach toward him. She looked so beautiful in Christmas red, though he was pretty sure the woman could wear a garbage bag and still be stunning. He glanced at her companions with a smile. He recognized Sunny from the university, the young man sometimes worked as a barista at one of the campus’s many life saving coffee stands. 

Marianne smiled, her cheeks rosy as she stopped in front of him. “Hey.” 

Bog grinned. “Hey. You look beautiful.” 

Marianne blushed deeper. “You look nice too. I like the hat.” 

Bog chuckled. “Well you know--Christmas.” 

They were both blushing. Dawn leaned down and whispered to Sunny. “Were we that bad?” 

Sunny chuckled. “No idea.” 

After a moment Marianne seemed to suddenly remember about her sister and Sunny. “Oh sorry, Bog, this is my sister Dawn and her boyfriend Sunny.” 

Dawn smiled. “I’d shake your hand, but…” 

Bog looked down at the two light pink drinks he was holding as if he had completely forgotten about them. “Oh ah, sorry.” He handed one to Marianne. “It’s called a jingle juice.” 

Marianne nodded looking at the pink drink. “Thank you.” Bog shook their hands in turn. When Sunny shook Bog’s hand, he said, “Professor,” in greeting. 

Bog smiled. “It’s just Bog off campus.” He shrugged as Sunny nodded. 

“So, ah...shall we?” Bog asked turning to lead them all to the main body of the party. 

* 

The inside of the tent was full of people drinking and dancing. The ceiling of the tent was decorated with Christmas wreaths, mistletoe, stockings and numerous other Christmas trappings. There was a young woman behind a DJ console, her long black hair in an I Dream of Jeannie ponytail and held in place by a bright red ribbon. She was tall and slim, wearing a red t-shirt that was at least three sizes too big for her that read “Nice Until Proven Naughty” across it. She had a set of headphones around her neck, and she was working the table furiously while she danced to the music. She was currently playing a techno-dance version of Silent Night. 

Sunny and Dawn blended into the crowd and started to dance. 

Bog leaned close to Marianne. “That’s Willow, my little sister.” 

Marianne smiled. “I can see the resemblance.” 

Bog smiled looking at his sister and Marianne could see how proud he was of her. He leaned down again to be heard over the music. “She was my parents’ surprise child. There is an eight year difference between us.” 

Marianne’s eyebrows shot up. “Oh wow.” 

Bog nodded. “Yea, I think I’m more a second father than a big brother sometimes. I’ll introduce you when she takes a break.” 

They both sipped on their drinks as if they weren’t quite sure what to do when Bog leaned down at the same time that Marianne looked over at him, both them asking at exactly the same time. 

“Do you want to dance?” 

They both giggled. Bog took her drink and set them on one of several tables near where they were standing. He put his hand out to her and Marianne took his hand, with a smile he led her out onto the dance floor. 

* 

Marianne lost track of time. Bog was a surprisingly good dancer and though he occasionally was a little awkward, he didn’t seem to care, the smile never leaving his face. Marianne laughed dancing with him. At some point during the night, they both lost their flip flops and were dancing barefoot, laughing, drinking, eating, and completely enjoying themselves. Much later (Marianne had no idea what time it was, but she was pretty sure it was early morning) she and Bog decided to walk down the beach together. They were holding hands, their bare feet making soft impressions in the wet sand as the water came in and washed around their ankles. 

Bog smiled. “I had a good time. I don’t think I have ever danced that much, or drank that much for that matter. I’m glad I walked here.” 

Marianne giggled. “Me either. I’m not sure I could drive home.” 

Bog squeezed her hand. “You’re welcome to stay at the house. There are plenty of bedrooms.” 

Marianne smiled. “You know, I think I will.” 

Bog grinned. “Want to head that way? We could use the pool…” 

Marianne sighed softly. “That sounds great. I’ll give Dawn a quick call…” 

Bog nodded, releasing her hand though they kept walking as she pulled her phone out and called her sister. He frowned when he saw something floating in the water. While Marianne talked to her sister, Bog waded out to snag the object and laughed as he came back holding it up for her to see. 

Marianne slipped her phone back into the pocket of her skirt watching him as he came out of the water holding something. 

“What is it?” she asked. 

Bog laughed. “Mistletoe--must have come from the party.” 

Marianne giggled. “Wow, you didn’t have to go that far for a kiss you know.” 

Bog’s eyes widened and he blushed. “I didn’t mean...I mean it really is mistletoe, see…” He held it out when he was close enough. Marianne took it smiling. It really was mistletoe. 

She looked up at Bog. “I was teasing you know.” 

He rubbed the back of his neck looking down. “I know, I just--I just didn’t want you to think I was...well...like Roland.” 

Marianne smiled and held the mistletoe up above her head. “I know you’re not. So, am I going to get a kiss?” 

Bog smiled at her. “If you want.” 

“I want,” she said softly, stepping closer to him. 

Bog gently slid his hand along her throat, his long fingers slipping into her hair. He pulled her close and pressed his lips against hers. At the same time Marianne reached for him, placing her hands on his sides, under his shirt to feel the soft warmth of his skin. She rose up on her toes as he bent down, her mouth opening against his soft lips. Bog opened his mouth in response, his tongue gently caressing hers. The kiss quickly turned into something deeper, their tongues sliding and playing against each other as Bog pulled her body closer to his. Marianne wrapped her arms tight around him. She never wanted to stop kissing him, never, she thought. His lips were soft, warm, his tongue sensual and gentle. He pulled her close, lifting her slightly off her feet, the kiss running warm, then hot through her body. At some point she dropped the mistletoe, grabbing more firmly onto him. 

When Bog finally pulled away from her, he was breathless. He chuckled softly and whispered. “You taste like jingle juice.” 

She laughed back. “So do you.” 

Bog rubbed his nose against hers. “I love it.” 

She giggled and pressed her mouth against his again. “I love it too.” 

They kissed again. Marianne moaned softly. She loved the way he held her, the way his body felt against hers. 

After another long moment of kissing Marianne whispered. “Let’s go for that swim.” 

Bog smiled, his forehead laying against hers as he whispered back. “I would like that.” 

* 

They found themselves in the swimming pool back at the house a short time later, the only light coming from the lights that lined the inside of the home’s pool. The water refracted the light causing it to move and glimmer in the darkness. Bog and Marianne occupied a corner of the large swimming pool. Bog rested against the corner wall of the pool, his hair slicked back, water running down his face, neck and shoulders while Marianne, equally as wet, kissed him. 

Bog ran his hands slowly up her wet back, exploring her mouth gently. His kisses were both passionate and tender. Neither of them were thinking beyond this moment, the future would take care of itself, right now they were two people who liked each other a great deal and they wanted one another with equal attraction, equal passion. 

Marianne made a soft groan while she kissed him, rubbing her body against him. She could feel how much he wanted her, the swim trunks doing little to hide it. She rubbed against his erection, reaching down to slide her fingers along his stomach, caressing the skin just above the band of his swim trunks. 

Bog groaned. “Marianne...ah…” 

She purred, her mouth traveling down his throat tasting a combination of his skin and the chlorine of the pool. “Yes Bog?” 

“Are...did you…” He moaned softly, her fingertips sliding just pass the band of his shorts. “Uh...I don’t want you to think I invited you to stay for...for this…” her hand brushed along his stomach and his groin reacted with a quick tightening. 

“I know you didn't Bog. If you had, I wouldn’t have come. But I want you...I want you a lot and if you want me...we’re both adults...consenting adults…” Marianne’s purr while she caressed his skin, her breath warm, yet cooling the water along his ear. 

Bog closed his eyes. “I want you too. But...I don’t think I can just...have sex and nothing else.” He winced at his words wondering if that made him sound needy, but Marianne smiled. “Good because I want to pursue this. You are the first guy in a long time that I’ve liked Bog...I want to see what can happen with this, if you’re willing.” 

Bog grinned. “Yes.” 

Marianne’s smile was radiant, she kissed him firmly, her hand under the water cupped him and squeezed. 

Bog groaned, arching back slightly against the wall of the pool, her hand squeezed him again, gently. He reached behind her and tugged on the strings that held her top in place, the bikini top easily came undone and dropped into the water. He pulled her closer, feeling the soft warmth of her naked, damp breasts against his chest while his hands stroked up the slender curve of her back. Marianne moaned, arching back a little, encouraging him without words to touch her, kiss her breasts which ached for his touch. He lifted her up in the water, his mouth eagerly finding her breasts. He kissed them gently, his lips barely brushing against her nipples, but then he followed that by running the flat of his tongue against each nipple. The sensation of warmth mixed with the wetness of his tongue made her shiver with pleasure. 

Bog sucked the nipple of one breast into his mouth, his hand spread wide across her back while his other hand gently squeezed her other breast. Her skin was soft, he could only imagine what she felt like dry, but wet, she was glorious. Bog’s mouth moved back to her lips, his hands both reaching down to caress the sides of her bikini bottoms. 

Marianne pressed against him, her hands coming up to cup his face, her nose rubbed against his as she whispered. “Undress me.” 

Bog stared back at her, lost in her brown eyes and nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He slowly peeled her bottoms down until she could kick them off into the water. His hands glided around to caress her backside, which only made his erection feel harder, hard enough that it didn’t just ache, it hurt. She was so beautiful, like an ocean pearl, and he wanted all of her. 

Marianne sighed with pleasure, the feeling of his hands on her body...nothing had ever felt so good. She smiled wickedly at him and surprised him as she ducked down into the water. 

Bog blinked in surprise looking down to see the top of her head, her short brown hair floating when he felt her grab the sides of his trunks and pull. Bog yelped. 

He wanted to cover himself, but he wasn’t given the chance because Marianne reached out and caressed him. He groaned in surprise, his head dropping back against the side of the pool, his eyes rolling back. She continued to stroke her hands along his length until she was forced to come up for air. 

Marianne was smiling bright as she shook water from her hair and eyes. 

Bog gave her a lopsided grin. “Come here.” 

She giggled, swimming closer then squealed as Bog lifted her out of the pool. She realized that though he looked slender, the man was extremely strong because he lifted her up as if she weighed nothing at all and set her on the side of the pool. She had just opened her mouth to ask him what he was doing when he pulled her to the edge and spread her legs which now dangled in the water. In the next moment he kissed her, his mouth pressed against her intimate area. He shifted one of her legs over his shoulder, using one hand to balance himself in the pool, his other hand gripped her hip while his tongue snaked against her searching for the spot that would make her scream. 

Marianne gasped in surprise followed by a deep pleasure filled moan. 

Bog bobbed gently in the water while he buried his tongue against her sex. He had never done this before, giving oral pleasure to a woman, but Marianne made him want to learn everything he could do to please her. He closed his eyes, smiling as he slid his tongue over her, tasting the warm, salty flavor of her mixed with the taste of the pool water. She was making a series of gasps and moans, her hands gripped his wet hair. She thrust her hips toward him. Bog smiled sucking against her, licking until his tongue slid over her clitoris. His smile widened. He moved his mouth against her, his tongue dragging against the sensitive nub. 

Marianne gasped looking down at him in the pool, her fingers tangled in his dark hair. She didn’t think she could breathe. Her eyes fluttered as he sucked and licked until she thought she was going to explode, and then, she did. Marianne cried out, leaning into him as best she could balanced on the edge of the pool. His tongue was so warm and he was moving it in ways she had only imagined and, oh my god I’m cumming she thought as she tensed followed by a burst of pleasure that raced up her entire body. She cried out again, loud and clear. 

Bog licked her thoroughly, enjoying every moment, every inch of tasting her. He only stopped when he heard her begging him to stop. He pulled back releasing her, grabbing the side of the pool. 

He looked up at her with an unsure smile. “Everything okay?” 

Marianne was breathless, but she nodded. “Oh...oh yeah okay, everything is okay.” She giggled. 

Bog smiled. “That was my first time, so I wasn’t sure…” 

Marianne giggled. “Take me, now.” 

Bog stared at her for a heartbeat before he turned to grab the ladder and pull himself out of the pool. 

Marianne watched him come out of the pool and wondered if she could orgasm from just watching him. The water ran down his naked body teasing her as the droplets traced the lines of his lean form. She licked her lips taking in his erection with a delighted grin because wow...it was pretty nice… 

Bog walked over to her with a smile and put his hand out. Marianne reached for his hand and Bog pulled her to her feet, then surprised her as he pulled her close and swept her off her feet. She giggled wrapping her arms around his shoulders. “Where are we going?” 

Bog grinned. “To the master bedroom.” 

“Do you have any…” She trailed off and Bog grinned. “I don’t, but Thang has some, so we’re covered.” 

Marianne giggled happily and kicked her legs as Bog carried her inside to the bedroom. 

The master bedroom was white and grey like the rest of the house, with a large picture window that had a gorgeous view of the ocean. Bog didn’t put her in the bed, but instead stood her beside it. 

“I’ll be right back with towels and condoms.” 

Marianne grinned, shivering a little. “Thank you.” 

He smiled and hurried into the room’s bathroom coming out seconds later with two fluffy towels and a condom. He tossed one of the towels onto the bed along with the condom. He then took the other towel and began to towel her off. 

“Bog you don’t…” she started to say, but Bog smiled softly. “I want to.” 

He finished, only taking a few seconds to dry her before he reached over and pulled the blankets back for her. “Get in so you can warm up.” 

Marianne jumped into the bed snuggling under the blankets as she watched him dry off followed by putting on the condom. She licked her lips watching him. The way he moved the towel around his body, his fingers sliding the condom down his length, she pressed her teeth into her bottom lip. Why was his putting a condom on so sexy? When he was ready, she pulled the blankets back for him. Bog grinned and crawled into the bed with her. 

Marianne moved into the circle of his arms, her lips meeting his mouth. He held her tight against him, the warmth of their bodies chasing off the chill. They kissed slowly, tenderly, their passion building quickly again. She moved gradually, pushing against one of his shoulders, rolling him onto his back before she crawled on top of him, her mouth never leaving his while she reached down between them, holding him ready before she slid herself down on him. 

Bog groaned when she touched him, his hands holding her hips, sliding down to caress her thighs when her body met his body, coming together as if they had always been meant to be one. She wrapped her arms around his head, moving her hips slowly, a gentle pistoning movement while her fingers played with his hair. She brushed her nose against his, her tongue tracing his lips. 

Bog’s eyes looked incredibly blue, she thought when she kissed him, as if they were glowing. 

She pushed herself up, the blankets falling away as she sat up. 

Bog’s brow furrowed as her body pulled on his, and the full view of her naked body on top of him, the sight of the purple butterfly tattoo, the feel of her around him, it was almost too much. He had to bite his bottom lip to stop himself from cumming. She dragged her nails down his chest, grinding her hips against him at the same time. She thrust forward, pressing down, her knees tightening around his torso. She began to move faster, grinding harder, her hands spread wide against his chest. She threw her head back with a loud moan. 

Bog hissed, thrusting up with her. He brought his legs up, setting his feet more firmly on the mattress and met her grinds with thrusts of his own. Marianne gasped loudly, her body tightening around him, her fingers pressing into his chest, her orgasm washing over him in a flood of warmth. 

He thrust up hard, his own orgasm cresting and bursting over his entire body. He groaned loudly. 

Marianne didn’t stop yet; she rode her orgasm into another, thrusting her pelvis, squeezing him inside her until she shuddered with a pleasurable ripple. 

Marianne fell forward onto his chest with a groan. “Oh my god,” she hissed. 

Bog winced panting a little. “I’m so sorry.” 

Marianne who was lying on top of him in a pleasurable haze looked up. “Sorry?” 

Bog was blushing and looking embarrassed. “That was so quick. It’s been awhile.” 

“Why are you apologizing?” Marianne looked confused. 

Bog frowned. “I just...didn’t last long…” 

Marianne purred. “We have all night and a box of condoms right?” 

Bog nodded. “Well...yeah...and ah...I’m not on shift until later in the afternoon…” 

Marianne giggled. “Then we have lots and lots of time…and we can always buy more condoms...I’m here until New Years...and then I’ll be back for school...” She gave him a significant look. 

Bog grinned, his eyes bright with delight. “I guess we have a lot of time then.” 

She nodded kissing his chin, then pressing her lips to his mouth. “What is the policy about professors dating students.” 

Bog kissed her back slowly, tenderly, before he answered. “As long as you’re not my assistant, we’re fine.” 

Marianne giggled. “Well good.” 

She reached back and pulled the covers over their heads, the both of them laughing.


End file.
